


Les Monstres de Serpentard

by ElaiaSumendi



Series: Les Monstres de Serpentard [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Mystery, SI, Self-Insert
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaiaSumendi/pseuds/ElaiaSumendi
Summary: Et paf la voiture ! Voilà comment Eutropia Grayson quitte notre monde à 17 ans en 2005 pour se réincarner à l'époque de Jedusor. De Jedusor bon sang ! Une vraie catastrophe.Sa stratégie ? L'évitement. Essayer de se faire plus discrète qu'une souris. Pas facile lorsque l'on a un sale caractère, une fierté à rivaliser avec un hippogriphe et - poisse ultime - que le Choixpeau décide de la placer à Serpentard. Une gaffe de plus et voilà qu'Eutropia révèle l'existence de la Chambre de Secret dès la première année. Misère de misère, comment va-t-elle survivre à cette scolarité ?Mais dans un Poudlard de plus en plus violent, les monstres ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit et la mort frappe sans crier gare.





	Les Monstres de Serpentard

**Author's Note:**

> C'est en lisant les aventures d'Elisa Bishop que m'est venue cette idée de self-insert. Comme j'étais de mauvaise humeur, j'ai commencé par imaginer une gamine en colère dans le train qui se reportait sa violence sur Jedusor.  
> Et puis j'ai trouvé un méchant.  
> Puis un deuxième.  
> Maintenant, je suis très fière de dire que cette série constitue l'intrigue principale de toutes mes fics que j'invente depuis 6 ans ! Et qui s'inscrivent dans l'univers "Bella Temporis"
> 
> Les Monstres de Serpentard sera constitué de 5 tomes :  
> 1) Les Monstres de Serpentard (année 1) : entièrement écrit  
> 2) L'Héritage de Serpentard (année 2 et 3) : écriture en court  
> 3) Les Ombres de Serpentard (année 4) : à venir  
> 4) L'Ordre de Serpentard (année 5 et 6) : à venir  
> 5) La Prophétie de Serpentard (année 7) : à venir

# Prologue : Le monstre sous le lit

La pollution âcre de Londres agressait ses narines. Partout, des cheminées crachaient leurs fumées grises, allant de volutes pâles à de lourds nuages noirâtres qui empestaient le charbon mal brûlé. Les murs étaient ternis par les particules d'imbrulés que même la pluie, pourtant si fréquente, ne parvenait plus à déloger.

Il détestait Londres. Plus encore, il détestait les moldus, leurs masses grouillantes et bruyantes qui s'agitaient comme une nuée de parasites qui détruisaient peu à peu tout ce qui avait le malheur d'être à leur portée. Ces moldus, toujours plus nombreux, à l'appétit toujours plus insatiable, dévoreraient bientôt la Terre pour ne plus en laisser qu'un trognon mort et desséché.

S'il l'avait pu, il les aurait tous tués en un claquement de doigts, que leurs corps tombent sans vie contre leur béton immonde ! Que des mouches et des asticots se repaissent de leur chair ! Que leurs os blanchis par leur soleil se transforment peu à peu en poussière dispersée par le vent... Mais c'était impossible. Pour le moment.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de décennies. Son attente presque millénaire touchait à sa fin.

Il étendit ses ailes et prit son envol. Il détestait voler. Il détestait les pigeons, ces volatiles crasseux et pouilleux qui harcelaient les enfants pour leur dérober quelques précieuses miettes de nourriture. Mais ils passaient inaperçus. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'on le découvre avant l'heure.

Il parcourut ainsi le ciel chargé de Londres, se taillant un chemin à travers le fog qui lui piquait les yeux pour enfin arriver à une bâtisse austère. L'orphelinat Wool.

Il se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et observa l'intérieur pauvrement meublé d'une chambre d'enfant. Un garçon de onze ans y lisait un livre, sagement assis sur son lit. Le garçon ne fit rien de remarquable cette journée. Il lut beaucoup, se rendit au réfectoire pour manger, se tenant à distance des autres enfants. Ces derniers ne cherchaient pas non plus à se rapprocher de lui.

Le lendemain, comme le corps du pigeon commençait à mourir, ne supportant plus la formidable énergie de sa présence, la créature prit possession du corps d'un rat et se faufila à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat pour atteindre la chambre de l'enfant. D'autres rongeurs avaient déjà emménagé un nid sous le plancher, sous le lit, avec une parfaite petite ouverture pour observer tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

La créature chassa les adultes, dévora la portée qui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et attendit.

Le garçon paraissait très calme. Plus calme, en vérité, que l'an dernier où il usait encore de sa magie pour jouer de mauvais tour à ses camarades. A présent, il passait l'essentiel de son temps à étudier. Il lisait des livres d'histoires, de stratégie militaire, apprenait l'allemand et le latin, et faisait des calculs mathématiques compliqués pour son âge. Et lorsqu'il n'étudiait pas, il s'entrainait à déplacer des objets par la pensée. Il avait acquis une tel dextérité qu'il pouvait soulever son lit ou écrire avec un stylo sans le tenir (les lettres restaient cependant, maladroites et tremblantes).

Cela intrigua beaucoup la créature. Il y avait une étrange détermination qui apportait une grande concentration à cet enfant.

Dans la nuit, le garçon se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et le front en sueur. Il parcourut la pièce et regarda à plusieurs reprises sous le lit si bien que la créature craignit d'avoir été découverte. L'enfant présentait sûrement une grande sensibilité à la magie et peut-être que dans l'état particulier du sommeil, il avait conscience de sa présence.

Peu importait. La créature n'avait pas l'intention de partir et tant pis si sa présence créait des cauchemars atroces à l'enfant, qu'il se réveillait parfois criant et que chaque nuit, il lançait un regard anxieux sous son lit, à la recherche du monstre qui le torturait tant. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux.

Au début de la troisième semaine, il arriva enfin. Albus Dumbledore. Il était semblable à l'image que la créature en gardait : un sorcier de grande taille, élancé, avec des cheveux et une barbe auburn, et un nez aquilin sur lequel reposait une paire de lunettes en demi-lune. Il portait un costume de velours prune on ne peut plus voyant.

La créature se cacha sous l'armoire et épia la scène avec avidité.

_— Comment vas-tu, Tom ? demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui la main tendue._

_Le garçon hésita puis lui serra la main. Dumbledore tira l'unique chaise de bois dur qui se trouvait dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui. […]_

_— Je suis le professeur Dumbledore._

_— Professeur ? répéta Jedusor._

_Il paraissait méfiant._

— Professeur, ça veut dire que vous travaillez dans une école, non ?

Dumbledore opina.

—  _Oui, je travaille dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard. Je suis venu te proposer une place dans cette école — ta nouvelle école si tu acceptes de venir._

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Eh bien, parce que tu disposes de dispositions particulières, comme tous les élèves acceptés à Poudlard.

Il y eut un temps de silence. A pas feutré, la créature s'avança un peu pour avoir une meilleure vue. Jedusor semblait en proie à une réflexion intense.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils savent faire de la magie, avança prudemment l'enfant.

— En effet, confirma Dumbledore. Ce sont des sorciers, tout comme toi.

— Et tout comme vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, et tout comme moi. Sans me vanter, je crois même pouvoir dire je suis plutôt un grand sorcier.

Dumbledore et sa modestie légendaire.

— Pourquoi un grand sorcier se déplacerait pour un orphelin comme moi ? interrogea Jedusor avec suspicion. Y aurait-il quelque chose de particulier chez moi ?

— Non, c'est la procédure dans le cas d'enfant né dans le monde moldu, le rassura Dumbledore.

— Ah… C'est quoi moldu ?

— Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Comme Mrs Cole. Et les sorciers ne pratiquent pas la magie en présence des moldus pour éviter d'être découverts.

Jedusor acquiesça avec sérieux. Son front se plissa légèrement, comme à chaque fois que la détermination s'invitait sur son visage.

— J'ignore ce que Mrs Cole vous a raconté. Mais cela fait plus d'un an que je n'utilise plus la magie devant eux et je vous promets qu'à Poudlard, je serai très sage. Je me ferai oublier.

— Tu sais utiliser la magie consciemment ? releva Dumbledore. C'est très rare à ton âge. Que sais-tu faire ?

Jedusor pâlit violemment. Il s'était beaucoup raidi et chercha ses mots avant de répondre.

— Pas… Pas grand-chose. Je sais soulever des objets par la pensée, comme un stylo.

Ou un lit, compléta mentalement la créature frustrée. Pourquoi se montrait-il si discret sur son talent ?

— C'est déjà très bien, approuva Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte.

— Je n'en ai pas honte, murmura Jedusor. C'est juste que…

De nouveau, il chercha ses mots tout en se tortillant nerveusement les mains.

— Je ne veux pas que les autres élèves me voient comme quelqu'un de bizarre.

— Oh, tu sais, nous sommes tous un peu bizarres là-bas, le rassura Dumbledore avec une lueur pétillante dans ses yeux bleus. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela, mais si ça peut t'aider à te sentir plus serein, je ne le dirai à personne.

— Merci professeur.

Le soulagement de l'enfant était sincère. La créature n'en fut que plus troublée.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une bourse de cuir bien remplie.

—  _Il existe un fond à Poudlard spécialement destiné à ceux qui ont besoin d'assistance pour se procurer des livres et des robes de sorcier. Tu devras sans doute acheter certains de tes grimoires d'occasion mais cela suffira._

En remerciant Dumbledore, Jedusor prit la bourse et observa les pièces en s'efforçant de ne montrer aucune convoitise devant les gros Gallions d'or.

—  _Où est-ce qu'on achète les grimoires ? demanda l'enfant._

_— Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai sur moi la liste de tes livres et de tes fournitures scolaires. Je peux t'aider à trouver tout ce qu'il te faut…_

_— Vous allez venir avec moi ? demanda Jedusor en levant les yeux._

_— Certainement, si tu_ le souhaites.

Jedusor parut songeur. Puis, avant de se décider, il dévisagea Dumbledore avec beaucoup d'attention, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui s'il était digne de confiance ou non.

— Vous pouvez me montrer où ça se trouve, conclut-il. Là-bas, je me débrouillerai. Mais avant de partir, est-ce que vous pourriez regarder s'il n'y a pas un monstre sous mon lit, s'il vous plaît ?

— Un monstre sous ton lit ?

— Vous ne me croyez pas ? répliqua Jedusor d'un ton légèrement agressif. Vous pensez que je suis juste un enfant comme les autres qui a peur du noir ? Pourtant, je l'ai senti, professeur. Il est arrivé il y a trois semaines. Il se cache sous mon lit.

Jedusor se tut et fixa Dumbledore avec défi. Dumbledore, cependant, ne remit pas sa parole en question. Cédant à la demande, il sortit sa baguette, se leva de sa chaise pour mieux s'accroupir et regarder sous le lit. La créature, toujours cachée sous l'armoire, et occupant depuis la veille le corps d'une minuscule souris, se recroquevilla contre le mur. Son cœur battait à toute allure et elle osait à peine respirer. Si Dumbledore la découvrait maintenant, ça serait une catastrophe !

Mais Dumbledore, malgré des formules compliquées, ne trouva rien. Qui, après tout, remarquait une insignifiante souris ?

— C'est étrange, concéda Dumbledore d'un air soucieux qui faisait apparaître une ride sur son front. Il n'y a…

— Là ! s'exclama Jedusor.

Une force implacable tira la créature de sa cachette et la fit décoller dans les airs. Terrifiée, la créature abandonna le corps. Elle n'était qu'un mince filet de fumée translucide qui s'échappa par le dessous de la porte et fuit sans demander son reste. Il ne resta plus dans la main de Jedusor qu'une souris morte et beaucoup de questions.

Ni Dumbledore, ni Jedusor n'avait remarqué la fuite de la créature. Pourtant, lorsque celle-ci revint quelques jours plus tard, elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir qu'un fléreur surveillait les lieux. Par prudence, parce qu'il était encore trop tôt, elle décida de s'en éloigner. Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Déjà, dans les recoins les plus sombres de son esprit malsain, naissaient les prémices d'un plan cruel.

 


End file.
